


build your wings on the way down [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 03 Homunculi, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherhood Hohenheim/Father, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, No Dante, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, maes has a lot of parental feelings, mix of brotherhood and 03, roy has a lot of feelings but he buries them under alcohol, small changes make a big impact, time skip, yeah actually lets go with fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Where the loss of ignorance is more valuable than the knowledge gained, and Edward figures out the source of alchemy a lot sooner than before."Edward has cockroaches under his skin and leeches in his veins. He's vibrating and bursting and his body is too small, too big, doesn't fit quite right. He needs Al to know - needs to tell someone, anyone, but he will cut out his own tongue before he burdens anyone else with this knowledge."





	build your wings on the way down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [build your wings on the way down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011292) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please Click on the Chapter Links for Streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down%20chapter%201.mp3) | 1:40:44 | 69.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down%20chapter%202.mp3) | 1:32:52 | 64.1 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down%20chapter%203.mp3) | 1:31:25 | 63.1 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down%20chapter%204.mp3) | 1:35:37 | 66.0 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down%20chapter%205.mp3) | 2:29:58 | 103.3 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/build%20your%20wings%20on%20the%20way%20down.m4b) | 8:50:35 | 505.1 MB  
  
### Music

_Tsunaida Te_ by Lil'B

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to ShanaStoryteller for having blanket permission!


End file.
